The Beginning of a Special Friendship
by Sabriilyn
Summary: A story about how chibi Itachi and Sasuke met Naruto and how their bond began. ( Female Naruto)


Little Naruto sat alone on the swing set on the far side of the park staring at the sunset. Once again the villagers verbally assaulted and threw stones at her. "I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry…" Naruto chanted, '' what did I do wrong? Why do they hate me so much?" she asked as she looked up at the orange sky for the last time before hopping off the swing to try to head home without being seen.

On the other side of the park, two ravens were also getting ready to head home. Itachi looked on in amusement as his 5yr old brother glared at the crowd of little girls trying to attach themselves on his arm. "Time to go otouto" said Itachi as he started off in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. "Coming aniki!" little Sasuke yelled while trying to dodge his squealing fan girls and running after his older brother. "Stupid, smelly girls!" Sasuke said as he caught up to Itachi, "are all girls like that aniki? I don't like em' at all" he said with a pout. Itachi chuckled as he looked down on his little brother. It's rare these days he gets to spend some time with his little brother with his multiple clan and ninja duties, that's why he took the next couple of days off without his father knowing. He may be a prodigy but he's only 9yrs old and he needed a break. "No otouto, you just happen to attract the annoying ones" Itachi chuckled again as Sasuke's pout deepened. '' You're so mean Itachi" said Sasuke as he looked around to see if there were any more girls around, " you should've saved me!" Itachi looked down amused at his brother with a smirked on his face as he replied with a 'hn'. At the same moment Sasuke with a look of awe on his face stood in place with he looked off on something in the distance. Itachi noticing his brother's sudden and uncharacteristic changed, looked to see what caught his little brother's attention. A moment later the normally stoic boy stood in place with the same look of awe as his little brother. Out in the distance, a pretty little girl with pigtails and an orange jumpsuit that seemed to glow in the setting sun was heading home.

Naruto, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible dodged another villager as she made her way home with her head down. 'Just a few more blocks' she whispered to no one in particular trying to ignore the sneers and whispers from the people around her. So distracted by her thoughts she failed to notice the man walking towards her and walked right up into his legs and fell back hurting her ankle. "_Sumimasen deshita" Naruto said as she bowed with tears running down her face. The man standing above her stared with disgust on his face as he looked down on her. "Watch where you're going demon brat!" he yelled with his arm extended ready to hit her. Naruto whimpered as she braced herself for the slap but after a moment when it never happened she looked up and saw two young boys standing over her with the taller one preventing the man's hand from striking her. _

"She apologized, violence isn't necessary, you should leave." Itachi said as he released the villager's hand with a glare. "Hai, Uchiha-san!" the man said as he scampered off. "Gomenasai" I didn't mean to do anything wong" Naruto said as she tried to stand up but fell back down with a wince. "It's okay" Sasuke said as he kneeled beside her on the ground, "you didn't do anything, he was just a mean man." Itachi kneeled beside his brother so he could take a better look on Naruto's swollen ankle. "What's your name?" he asked the little blonde girl as he released her foot. "I'm Nawuto! Who're you?" she said with a bright smile. Both Itachi's and Sasuke's breath caught as they stared into her eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue they've ever seen. Naruto tilted her head in confusion as they stared at her, "is something wong?" she asked. Itachi, being the first to recover replied '' no, my name's Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke. Would you like us to take you home since you can't walk?" he asked and silently wished she'd say yes so they could spent a little more time with the blond angel. Naruto on the other hand was completely shocked by the question. No one ever wanted to be near her or was this nice to her before so she quickly said yes before they changed their mind.

Pleased with her answer, Sasuke got up and helped Naruto unto Itachi's back so they could carry her through the village towards her apartment. Wanting to make conversation with the pretty chibi, Sasuke tried to think of things to ask her. 'Why are you alone? Where's your parents?" he asked. Meanwhile, Naruto stiffened on Itachi's back as she thought that her answer might make them not want to talk to her anymore. "I don't have any. I'm all alone" she replied as she hid her face into Itachi's neck. Sasuke being the smart little boy he is noticed her discomfort but didn't know what to say to make her feel better so he looked up to his aniki for help. Itachi feeling his brother's stare, looked down on his otouto, nodded and turned his head so he could look on Naruto. "Its okay chibi we'll be your friends so you won't be alone anymore." "Weally?!" Naruto replied ''I've never had friends before. Thank you tachi and suke" she giggled. "Hey! Wait a minute! I am not chibi ttebayo!" she said after realizing what Itachi called her. Itachi chuckled as he continued his way through the village.

On the walk home Naruto animatedly described as much as she could on Itachi's back the highlights of her day and everything else that came to mind much to the amusement of the two brothers. New bonds were formed during that walk as both brothers thought how special the blonde chibi was. But as they drew closer to Naruto's apartment they noticed how quiet and withdrawn she became. ''What's wrong naru – chan?" Sasuke asked as he observed her from his spot next to them. "We're almost at my house, does this mean I won't see tachi and suke anymore?" she asked sadly as they stopped in front of her apartment. Itachi kneeled down to let Naruto off his back and replied "Of course not, we're friends now aren't we?" Friends visit and play with each other all the time. Hearing this, a smile instantly lit up Naruto's face as she thought of seeing her two friends again. "Do you weally mean it tachi?" she asked hopefully. "Of course kit" he replied. "Kit?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked? "Hai" Itachi said "The six marks on your face and the way you tilt your head when you're confused makes you look like a baby fox." "Oh! You're right Itachi – niisan" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked on Naruto's blushing cheeks.

"Sasuke I'm afraid it's time to leave now, it's getting late" Itachi said with a frown on his face noticing how dark it got. He then looked on Naruto and saw how sad she became and thought of a way to cheer her up before they left. "Don't worry Kit, we'll visit again tomorrow" he said and instantly Naruto's face lit up again. "Okay!" she said happily and placed chase kisses on Itachi's and Sasuke's lips before running off towards her door. "Bye bye see you tomorrow tachi and suke'' she said as she ran inside and closed the door leaving the two blushing and stuttering ravens outside.

As night fell upon the village of Konoha, two blushing ravens made their way home daydreaming about kisses, blonde angels and promises of tomorrow.


End file.
